1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery cover latch mechanisms used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually include latch mechanisms to latch battery covers to housings. The latch mechanisms are required to allow frequent installation and removal of batteries.
A typical latch mechanism includes a pair of hooks at one end of the battery cover and a locking pin protruding from the other end of the battery cover. The housing defines a pair of grooves and a locking hole. In assembly, the hooks are inserted into the grooves. The battery cover is pressed down to the housing until the locking pin is inserted into the locking hole. However, during disassembly, a large force is needed to remove the battery cover from the housing. Therefore, it is inconvenient to install or remove a battery.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.